todo gracias a death note
by misaki uzumaki
Summary: naruto comienza a ver daeth note despues de la guerra y lo q pasa despues es impresionante... mal summary pero denle la oportunidad


La aldea de konoha se encontraba completamente reconstruida ya que por ayuda de todos los ninjas de otras aldeas vecinas todos se ayudaron, cada casa en la aldea exactamente igual nadie tenia mas que nadie y todos los clanes estaban revueltos pero como coincidencia mala o buena del destino la residencia hyuga estaba al lado de la de los uzumaki y al lado de la casa de naruto era la casa de los uchiha , si sakura se caso con sasuke en mitad de la guerra asi que fue perdonado y pudo seguir en la aldea.

Naruto se disponía a relajarse todo el día y ver un anime que su mejor amigo sasuke le recomendó y comenzó preparando tres tazones de palomitas unas con caramelo, unas con mantequilla y otras con salsa, después puso a coser 2 tozones grandes de ramen para el solo y puso el DVD de death note para empezar a disfrutar su primer dia en su casa.

Sus primeros pasos en su casa nueva ella solo miraba la ventana el se fijara en mi algún dia pero que dira después de lo que le confesé mi amor a él en esa pelea, lo recordara? Se preguntaba todos los días, porque nunca vino a aclarar todo con migo?, pero la huyga mayor no se atrevia a hablar también con el asi que al verlo en su casa tomo valor y decidio salir y tocar esa puerta.

Quien es – dijo naruto poniendo pausa al opening de la serie

Hinata – dijo sonrojada

Espera hay voy – sacudiéndose las palomitas el ojiazul

Ok aquí es... espero – jugando con sus dedos

Pasa a la sala vecinita – dijo el abriendo la puerta con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza

Hinata paso a la sala y miro todo lo que tenia y vio que estaba por empezar death note que por curiosidad ella también quería ver ya que kiba-kun y shino se lo habían recomendado. Comenzó el anime los estaban tan emocionados que a hinata se le olvido a lo que iba pero al termino del primer capitulo naruto apago el DVD y ella se saco de onda.

Porque lo quitas – grito hinata

Para ver uno por dia – que te gusto

Sii pero etto yo – sonrojada

Podrás venir a verlo con migo me agrada tener compañía de ves en cuando – dijo naruto riendo

Igual a mi - deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido no crees asi no nos aburrimos – escondida entre su largo cabello

Cierto hinata deberíamos y que quieres hacer en este momento apenas son las 6 de la tarde es temprano no se quieras ir al parque a platicar un rato – algo apenado

Si vamos – dijo ella muy emocionada

Llegaron en a las 11 de la noche a sus casas pero ninguno estaba aburrido se la habían pasado hablando de puras mensadas y nunca se pudo hablar de lo que quería hinata pero aun asi fue un gran dia.

Al día siguiente él ya se estaba preparando para la visita de la ojiperla así que se levanto muy temprano para limpiar preparar las comidas y todo para ver el segundo capitulo del anime pero también era que él le gustaba la compañía de ella así no se sentía solo y ese sentimiento de soledad era algo que a él le molestaba mucho.

Ya llegue – grito hinata con un tazón grandísimo de ramen

Que bien ya voy, oye que puntual eres por cierto – dijo el abriendo la puerta y recogiendo el tazón de ramen por que se miraba pesado

Gracias bueno que esperamos aquí vamos a ver el segundo capitulo vamos anda – dijo ella con mucha emoción

Naruto puso el tazón al lado de las palomitas que tenia ya preparadas para el encuentro así que pusieron el DVD y el agarro a hinata y el la acomodo en su pecho para poder abrazarla cada vez que quisiera y ella dejo que él le abrazara todo el capitulo y así transcurrieron varios capítulos hasta llegar al capitulo 12 que lleva como nombre enamoramiento en ese momento hinata decidió hablar con naruto de algo que los dos sabían que llegaría ese momento tan incomodo para el.

Naruto tenemos que hablar – dijo ella escondiéndose en su pecho

Que pasa porque estas tan asustada hina – el mirando como se escondía en el

Tenemos que hablar hace tiempo te declare mis sentimientos hacia ti pero de ti no recibí respuesta y todo este tiempo me estado preguntando que sentirás tu por mi pero no ya no puedo estar mas con esta duda porque yo te sigo amando igual que siempre y no creo que este sentimiento cambie nunca y es mas estos días me e sentido tan agusto y e sido muy feliz pero no se tu quiero saber que piensas que sientes por mi o si quieres que nunca te vuelva hablar contigo lo entenderé – dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

Ya sabia que este dia llegaría hinata yo sabia desde el primer dia que teníamos que hablar sobre esto yo solo se que tu me gustas mucho pero no se si tu me dejas me gustaría intentarlo que me des la oportunidad de amarte tanto como tu me amas a mi – agachando la mirada y mirando como alzaba su tierno rostro.

El la miraba como se mira hermosa con sus ojos mirándolo en eso el agacho la cabeza besando su frente después su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios terminando en un beso delicado y tierno y eso que el ya sabia de besos pero fue mágico para ambos.

Entonces que hinata quieres ser mas que mi mejor amiga

Siii naruto siempre lo he querido – comenzó a besarlo

Entonces naruto la agarro y la recostó en el sillón y el a su lado comenzando a besarla una y otra vez que le estaba pasando eso seria amor porque ni con sakura había sentido lo que estaba experimentando con hinata , pero que es este sentimiento hermoso se dijo el para el mismo.

Hinata quédate esta noche conmigo – dijo el a su oído

Pero tu sabes lo que me estas pidiendo – dijo ella muy asustada

Si lo se pero no te quiero dejar ir nunca – el con carita triste

No lo se porque mi padre va estar esperándome y si no llego viene y te mata en la noche mejor vuelvo mañana para seguir viendo death note siii viva kira

Que es mejor L

Bueno no discutamos adiós


End file.
